Blog użytkownika:Asiek5443/Smoczy świat
Witam wszystkich tu zebranych :'D To opko będzie trochę inne, ponieważ nie dzieje się na Berk, a smoki... w sumie takie ,,czyste" smoki nie istnieją. Ale są półsmoki. To już coś :'D Pisane z perspektywy pewnego chłopaka z zwykłego, normalnego świata bez mitycznych bestii... przynajmniej tak się wydawało :'D Liczę na to, że przynajmniej jedna osoba zwróci na to uwagę xD Zachęcam do komętowania! ^^ Wstęp Zwykłe, normalne życie, które potrafi zmienić się w jeden tydzień? Bywa i tak. Myślałeś kiedyś, że smoki to bajki? Tak samo myślał Felix, zanim w jego ogrodzie wylądował smok. Konkretniej beżowy Wolly Howl, który... okazał się jego dawną znajomą. Od tamtej pory, no cóż... Jak przeczytacie to się dowiecie :'D Rozdział 1 Chłopak stał przed domem żegnając się z rodziną. Wyjeżdżali na tydzień, a on miał zostać i przygotować się do egzaminów, które i tak miały być dopiero za parę miesięcy, a on wszystko umiał. Jednak cóż, rodzice kazali to tak ma być. - Ja też chcę zostać! Czemu nie mogę?! - krzyczała około dziesięcioletnia dziewczyna, siostra chłopaka. -Ty nie masz po co zostać. Jedziemy do babci Igi, nie chcesz się z nią spotkać? - odparła ich mama. - No ale on może zostać sam w domu! Czemu ja nigdy nie mogę! - On ma już 16 lat. I nie zostaje sam, Babcia Aga z nim zostaje. Liczę na to, że będziesz się uczyć, a nie łazić z przyjaciółmi po okolicy, jak przed próbnymi? Co, Felix? - odparła mama zwracając się do chłopaka. - Mamo, przez fakt, że mamy ferie zimowe wszyscy prócz mnie w okolicy wyjechali. - odparł chłopak - Jedźcie już, zaraz wam znów samochód zasypie - dodał - Racja, Anna, siadaj wreszcie - powiedział ich tata z samochodu. - Narazie brat! - powiedziała Anna i weszła do samochodu, po czym odjechali. Gdy tylko zniknęli za zakrętem, chłopak odetchnął z ulgą. Wreszcie był wolny. I to na cały tydzień. Rozdział 2 Wszedłem do domu i wytrzepałem z moich czarnych włosów śnieg. Zaraz potem ściągnąłem buty i pobiegłem do pokoju pograć w gry komputerowe. GTA, nadchodzę! Kiedy gra mi się ładowała, miałem zamiar podłączyć komórkę do ładowarki, gdyż przed chwilą bateria padła. Już miałem to zrobić, gdy nagle... Na dworze coś huknęło i padł prąd. W oddali zaczęły szczekać psy. Myślałem, że coś mnie trafi. Piękny początek tygodnia. Ubrałem się i wyszedłem na pole. Ten huk doszedł z mojego ogrodu. Lepiej to sprawdzić. Po chwili w zamieci, która się za ten czas rozpętała, zobaczyłem ciemny kształt leżący na ziemi. Podszedłem ostrożnie bliżej. To coś było duże i beżowe... I świeciło na żółto?! Nagle, zanim się przyjrzałem, To coś wybuchnęło żółto-białym światłem. Świeciło przez co najmniej sekundę, zanim zgasło. Gdy popatrzyłem się tam z powrotem, cień był o wiele mniejszy i już nie beżowy. Ktoś tam leżał. Konkretniej chyba jakaś dziewczyna z brązowymi włosami ubrana w dżinsy i biały krótki rękaw. Przez chwile stałem oniemiały, po czym wziąłem ją na ręce i zaniosłem do domu. Co innego mogłem zrobić? Rozdział 3 Jak się okazało, znałem ją. I to dość dobrze. Była po moja przyjaciółka z dawnych czasów. Jeszcze z podstawówki. Nie gadałem z nią od paru ładnych lat. A teraz, na odnowienie znajomości, leży przemarznięta u mnie na kanapie przykryta kocem. W dodatku jedyna komórka w tym domu padła i nie mam jak zadzwonić po karetkę. Piękne spotkanie, nie ma co. Nagle się poruszyła i otworzyła swoje zielone oczy, według mnie trochę za szybko doszła do zdrowia. Chwile się na siebie patrzyliśmy, po czym zapytała: - Czy on tu był? Nie wiem na co liczyłem. Może na pytanie typu: Co ja tu robię/Kim ty jesteś/Długo spałam? Albo nawet Milo cię widzieć~ - Nikogo tu nie było. Nie wiem o co ci chodzi. - Powiedziałem - Ale miło cię widzieć, choć to dość... niespodziewane spotkanie. Lekko się uśmiechnęła. - No, muszę przyznać... Masz może coś do picia? Bardzo proszę... - Jasne, zaraz ci coś dam. Jeśli tylko trafię do kuchni w tej ciemności. Coś huknęło na polu i padł prąd. - Niby wiedziałem, że to najpewniej przez nią, ale chciałem zobaczyć jej reakcję. - Naprawdę? Przepraszam, musiałam w coś wpaść. Jutro już będzie naprawione - powiedziała jakby nigdy nic. Poszedłem do kuchni i po chwili przyniosłem jej szklankę wody. Zaraz potem się wróciłem, by odłożyć na półki wszystko co zdążyłem przy okazji strącić. - No dobra, co to było, Diana? - zapytałem wchodząc z powrotem do pokoju. Dziewczyna odparła: - Leciałam przez zamieć i w coś wpadłam, przez co straciłam przytomność. Tyle dobrego, że on mnie nie złapał... - Co tam mamroczesz? - Cieszę się, że nie zostałam złapana. - Ktoś cię gonił? - Nom. Wróg mojej gildii. Teraz pewnie jest daleko stąd. Taką mam przynajmniej nadzieję... - Chwila... Co? Jaka znów gildia, jaki wróg? - lekko się poplątałem - Przepraszam. Drakeno nie powinni wiedzieć. To tajemnica... Chwila, skąd wiesz o gildii? - Przed chwilą to powiedziałaś... - odparłem z irytacją. Musiała się na prawdę mocno walnąć w głowę. Choć nadal nie wiem jak tu trafiła. Jeśli dobrze kojarzę, mieszka dość daleko stąd. - Chwila, powiedz jeszcze raz, co tu robisz? - No, przyleciałam. - Że niby jak? Na rękach cię niosło? - Nie. Tak - odparła, po czym zaświeciła się podobnie jak wcześniej. Sekundę później przede mną stał duży, beżowy smok i patrzył się na mnie z śmiechem w swoich zielonych oczach. Potem mój logiczny umysł się przegrzał i zemdlałem. Rozdział 4 Gdy się obudziłem byłem sam. Leżałem na kanapie w salonie. Żadnych starych znajomych, żadnych wielkich beżowych gadów, tylko powietrze. I prąd wrócił. Już miałem odetchnąć z ulgą, że to był tylko sen, aż tu nagle: - Żyje już? - usłyszałem. Nie byłem w stanie rozpoznać czyj to głos. - Najwyraźniej. Chodźmy się przywitać. Wolę by się znów nie przeraził... - Ten głos już znałem. To na pewno była Diana. - Spoko, jak jeden raz widział smoka, to drugi go już nie zdziwi. W dodatku musimy go zabrać do mistrza. Przecież wie o nas! - Na razie daj mu to przetrawić. I najlepiej idź powiedzieć reszcie, że prąd już wrócił i lepiej by nic już nie próbowali ,,naprawić,, bo znów coś rozwalą. Ale szybko, zanim on przyleci! - Nie bądź taka przewrażliwiona. Tu nas raczej nie znajdzie. - Po tych słowach usłyszałem huk zamykanych drzwi i kroki z przedpokoju. Szybko zamknąłem oczy by nie było, że podsłuchiwałem. - Wstawaj. Wiem że nie śpisz. - Usłyszałem i otworzyłem oczy. Stała zaraz nade mną przypatrując mi się swoimi zielonymi oczami. Tym razem patrząc w nie nie widziałem jej, tylko to wielkie coś zwane ,,smokiem,,. - Czy możesz to jakoś... Logicznie wytłumaczyć? - spytałem - Czy magię uznasz? - Odparła z uśmiechem - Wstawaj, musimy iść. Prąd już naprawiony. Za chwilę poznasz resztę. Mam nadzieję, że tym razem się nie zdziwisz przemianą? - Może nie zemdleję... Ale o czym ty mówisz? Gdzie niby mam iść? Jaka reszta? - Wolałem nadal udawać, że nie podsłuchiwałem. - Mniejsza z tym gdzie - Gdy to mówiła, zaczęła świecić się na żółto. - A co do brygady, raczej słyszałeś że nie jestem tu sama. Wiem, że nie spałeś. - Po tych słowach zupełnie się przemieniła. Wstałem z kanapy próbując to ogarnąć. Bestia miała wielkie skrzydła i długi ogon. Tyle w sumie nowego mogłem stwierdzić. Wcześniej nie zwróciłem na to uwagi. - Wchodź - usłyszałem. Głos był dość szorstki, ale nadal przypominał ten mojej znajomej. Właśnie ona go wydawała wskazując na swój... Grzbiet? - Że niby mam na ciebie wejść? Co? - Zapytałem zdziwiony Wtedy jej oczy szeroko się otworzyły a ona spytała: - Ty mnie rozumiesz? Ale jak... Mniejsza, siadaj. Kiedy nadal stałem w miejscu, ostatecznie toi ona do mnie podbiegła, złapała z tyłu za bluzę i najzwyczajniej w świecie przerzuciła mnie przez głowę. Wylądowałem na jej karku i wtedy pobiegła do otwartego okna. Chwilę później już... Lecieliśmy. Rozdział 5 Jednak po chwili ten nietypowy fakt przestał mnie obchodzić. Zaczynałem marznąć. Nosz musiała mnie tak nagle porwać, że kurtki nie zdążyłem wziąć. A, jak się okazało, był środek nocy. I padał śnieg. Nazbierało się tego trochę. Gdy palce i nos kompletnie mi odmarzły, wylądowaliśmy. - Mieliśmy go zabić? - Zapytała krótkowłosa blondynka z błękitnymi pasemkami i oczami, która do nas podeszła. - Nie... Kurcze, naprawdę nie masz kurtki?! Ech... Zaraz wracam - Odparła Diana, nadal w formie smoka. Przed odlotem dodała jeszcze - A, Felix, to jest An. An, Feliks. Weź go ogrzej, dobrze? - Jasne - Powiedziała An. Po tych słowach moja znajoma odbiła się od ziemi i zniknęła w zamieci. tymczasem dziewczyna zaczęła się świecić na czerwono i zaraz potem obok mnie leżał wielki, niebiesko - żółty smok. Który płonął żywym ogniem. Przyglądałem mu się lekko przerażony. Ale ostatecznie podszedłem, by się ogrzać. - Pff... Jaki przerażony. Po co niby mamy go do nas ściągać... - syknęła dziewczyna myśląc pewnie, że jej nie zrozumiem. - Sam się zastanawiam - powiedziałem. Jej długa szyja wykrzywiła się niczym wąż ogrodowy i popatrzyła się na mnie małymi niebieskimi oczkami. - Ty mnie rozumiesz?! - w jej głosie słychać było zdziwienie - Przecież Drakeno tego nie potrafią... - Czym są ci Drakeno..drakenoi... Emm, więc co to? - zapytałem by zmienić temat. - No jak to co? Niesmoczy! Ci, co nie potrafią się zmieniać w smoki. Dziwny jesteś. - odparła - Wiesz przynajmniej, jakimi jesteśmy gatunkami? - Nie - Ech... Ja jestem Koszmarem Ponocnikiem. Moja główna cecha to samozapłon. Diana jest Woolly Howlem. Potrafi strzelać czymś w rodzaju zamrożonego śniegu z kawałkami lodu. Za jakiś czas dołączą do nas Świr, Mori i Ed. Ten pierwszy jest Zembirogiem Zamkogłowym. Ma dwie głowy, ale jest jeden. Jak jest ten gatunek smoka to często też rozdwojenie jaźni. Mori jest Marazmorem. Ma ładną miętową barwę i świeci. Ed jest Nocnym Koszmarem. Naprawdę, to jest Koszmar. Wnerwia jak nie wiem. Jest młodszym bratem Mori. I ma Klaustrofobie. Jest najmniejszy z naszej grupy. Liczę na to, że kiedyś jego smok zostanie zamieniony na innego, ale to się rzadko zdarza... O, nareszcie wraca! W naszą stronę leciał Wolly Howl z moją kurtką w pysku. Była cała biała od śniegu. Smok wylądował i wytrzepał kurtkę, która znów stała się czarna jak powinna. Ubrałem ją, po czym wyruszyliśmy w dalszą drogę. Co ciekawe w kieszeni znalazłem jabłko i parę cukierków. Najwyraźniej moja znajoma postanowiła przynajmniej zapewnić mi pożywienie. Jednak... Czy to oznacza, że nie wrócę szybko do domu? P.S. Mam nadzieję że się jak narazie podoba. Wszelkie nieścisłości proszę zgłaszać :'D Pisać będę średnio 1-2 w tygodniu gdy będę mieć czas, zazwyczaj w weekendy, chyba że mnie wcześniej natchnie ^^ Edit: Dużo do roboty. Nie wiem kiedy wznowię to opko. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone